


Caught Up

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"Illya?"

". . ."

"Illya?"

"What is it Napoleon?"

"Would it help if I apologised again?"

"Did it help last time?"

"Well, not really. You're still mad at me."

"An emotion I intend to hold onto for quite some time."

"I didn't mean it to happen."

"Tell me one thing, Napoleon."

"Anything."

"How can a man, who is so exceptionally skilled at outwitting the enemy, be so clueless when it comes to the machinations of women?"

"I didn't realise what they were getting at until it was too late."

"Obviously."

"We're only judging U.N.C.L.E.'s annual charity talent show. You'll survive."


End file.
